


Love, Chocolate and other delusions

by Tutzsumi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chocolate, Fluff, Heart throbbing stuff, High School, Love Letters, M/M, Nervous Ludwig, Oblivious feli, a gift, background PruAus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutzsumi/pseuds/Tutzsumi
Summary: Do you have a crush on your childhood friend? Is said person still your best friend? Do you think he likes you back but you’re too big of a wimp to tell him? Is valentines day coming up; Well you’re in luck just leave some German chocolate in his locker! (Things should work out from there though it’s not guaranteed)
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Love, Chocolate and other delusions

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling mistake please tell me. It would help alot ^^;

February 12, Time 2:49

Do you have a crush on your childhood friend? Is said person still your best friend? Do you think he likes you back but you’re too big of a wimp to tell him? Is valentines day coming up; Well you’re in luck just leave some German chocolate in his locker! (Things should work out from there though it’s not guaranteed)  
“Ludwig Ludwig Ve~! Did you know that Valentines is coming up? Who’s your crush or do you not like anyone I would assume you don’t you're always so enamored in your studies ya’ know? But maybe you like Kiku! You guys are always whispering about something and then you end up all flustered like you’re denying something!” Feliciano said no- More like blurted out all at once! What’s with his lung capacity.

“Feli, I don’t want to be mean but until you figure out I will be laughing at you silently.” Kiku said in the most polite calm voice he could muster.

“Figure what out?”

“You really are clueless aren’t you.”

“I don’t get it but, I wanna know who you two like, come on! Spill. Ludwig first tho, he always avoids the question when I ask.”

“I don’t like anyone," I said. Feliciano booped my nose obviously leaving me burning red. “I don’t believe you! But look at the time! Lovi is going to be mad If I don’t make it in time for dinner see ya.”

“Yeah see ya..” I muttered under my breath.

“If you don’t tell him on Valentines I’m ratting you out.” Kiku said words followed by the action of him grabbing his bag from the floor and heading out the main school gate. I sat there still waiting for my damned brother and his fiancé to pick me up.

Time skip. The same day 5:21

I slid into my bed stressed but relieved. I obviously know what Kiku is going to do if I can’t first. I mean He knows I’ve had a huge crush on Feliciano since about third grade. It’s just I can’t tell him Feli acts that nice to everyone not just me It could ruin our friendship and I don’t want that. Gott crushes are so stressful. Maybe I should ask mein bruder, He’d know what to do. (though He’s usually busy). I thought as I got up from the comfy embrace of my blankets. Oh how I love a dimly lit room.  
I opened my door and walked through the hallway seeing our family portrait yet again Me, Gilbert and Roderich. (I looked so young and cute.)I walked down to the first floor to smell the scent of wurst, eggs and beer.

“Ah Ludwig, If you’d like some ,you may sit down; Gilbert is still crunching numbers like his life depends on it.” Roderich said as began to plate Ludwig's food.

“Thank you Roderich, Could I have extra Wurst?”

“You may, I’ll be in the room if you need me.”

“actually, There’s something I want to ask you.”

“I’m all ears.” Roderich said as he threw the paper towel he was using to wipe the towel in the trash.

“How do you ask someone out?”

“Oh valentines is coming up isn’t it? Just try leaving them some chocolate and note that’s not anonymous it’s just unnecessary. But may I ask who it’s for?”

“Thank you for the advice. But sadly It’s a secret.”

Roderich walked to the stairs, his footsteps started to fade away when he got upstairs. I grabbed my dish and washed it in the the sink; foamy soap intertwining with my fingers. I grabbed a plate from the pantry to cover Gilbert’s. He always works so late sometimes I worry for him. He always tells us not to but it doesn’t help. I started to look around for some chocolate, I indeed did find some but It was Roderich’s expensive swiss chocolate he got from an old friend. I hate being sneaky but this would just have to do for now.  
I grabbed a sticky note from the ‘Junk drawer’, and started to write.

Felicano I’ve liked you for the past 6 years when we graduate can we get married?  
Love, Ludwig

Seems good I made it nice and blunt so that even an idiot could understand it.

Time skip. School the next morning Valentine's day. February 14

I went up the Feliciano lock and dropped the Chocolate and note inside; The looker was grimy on the inside But decorated with an assortment of stickers. I was about to close his locker as Feli came up behind me and tapped on my shoulder.

“Ve~! Ciao Ludwig whatcha doing by my locker? “

“N-Nothing! I -I um...I have to get to class! I’ll see you later.”  
Feliciano grabbed my hand before I could get away.

“Ludwig, Class starts in 12 minutes we have plenty of time. I know you’re pretty anal about not being late.”

“Hm..I suppose I have time.” I sighed.

“Alright!” Feliciano said as he pulled me through the crowds of students and passed classrooms into the school garden which was decorated with hearts and roses, The scent smelled like love? And chocolate. No, I was tasting the chocolate Feli put chocolate in my mouth?  
I was flabbergasted. It wasn’t chocolate. I was kissing Feli he p-pulled me into a kiss. 

“B-b-b-b why erm how you huh.?” I sputtered as I tried to recollect my thoughts.

“I like you silly I know you do too! Why else would someone go to someone else’s locker on Valentines. It was pretty obvious ya know but I simply thought you acted that way to everyone.”I pulled Feli into a hug. A big one, a bear hug.

“Can we stay as friends? I don’t want to make things weird between us.”  
“Of course!” Feli giggled and his angelic smile brightens my entire day like the sun.


End file.
